Ángel Guardian
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: Minato se sacrifico para encerrar a Kyubi dentro de su hijo Naruto. Pero, Shinigami-Sama. Decidió dividir a al zorro en 3 seres: Kyubi, Kurama y una mujer de buena voluntad llamada Ritsuko. Luego, le entrego un Ángel Guardiana Naruto llamada Saya. Grandes aventuras le esperan a Naruto en compañía de sus 2 amores.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. Esta es la cuenta de respaldo de DiegoCristo705: Diego_ y _Laura**

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Tampoco el ataque de Kyubi el cual sacamos de la 6° Película de Naruto Shippuden**

**Solo nos pertenece: Saya.**

Ese día era el 10 de Octubre. Todos en Konoha estaban a la expectativa del nacimiento del hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Un hombre cubierto con una túnica, entro en Konoha sin ser detectado.

— ¡Jutsu de Invocación! —exclamo mientras ponía una mano en el suelo y todo se llenaba de humo.

El humo llamo la atención de todos y cuando este se disipó, el miedo corrió por las venas de todos los presentes.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto un Aldeano. El humo se disipó y ante ellos, estaba Kyubi —No puede ser verdad ¡Es el Kyubi!

—Destruye la aldea Kyubi—ordeno el hombre enmascarado. Kyubi cumplió con la petición del hombre, mientras lanzaba una Biju Dama para arrasar con una parte de Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato Namikaze puso a salvo a su esposa que acababa de dar a luz a su único hijo: Uzumaki Naruto.

—Minato ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —pregunto Kushina a su marido, mientras que este, la dejaba junto a su único hijo, que acababa de Nacer.

—No te preocupes. No le paso nada a Naruto—dijo Minato. Kushina abrazo a su hijo.

—Gracias. Minato—dijo Kushina. Minato se colocó su gabardina y salió para detener a Kyubi. —Por favor. Ten cuidado.

—Volveré pronto—dijo Minato. Mientras usaba el Hiraishin para aparecer en la aldea.

En la misma habitación se hallaba el hombre, quien tele transporto a Kushina con él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kyubi lanzo una Bijudama. Minato comenzó a hacer sellos.

—Hare lo que tenga que hacer, para proteger a Naruto—dijo el Hokage. La Bijudama se dirigía hacia él a una gran velocidad. —**Jutsu de Espacio Tiempo—**La Bijudama fue adsorbida por ese Jutsu. —De seguro ahora mismo tiene a Kushina —dijo mientras desaparecía.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—De seguro Minato puso alguna marca en ti. Así que tendré que hacer esto rápido—dijo el hombre. Kushina sonrió.

—Deja de preocuparte por Minato—dijo Kushina sonriendo debilitada, ella vio a su hermano, Nagato con su Katana enfundada en la mano a punto de golpear al hombre enmascarado. Nagato golpeo al hombre con la Katana y lo dejo inconsciente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El ataque de Kyubi se detuvo.

Un hombre vestido de blanco se encontraba ante Minato, quien estaba debilitado por haber mantenido al Kyubi a Raya.

—Minato—dijo el Hombre—Lo que me pides, va en contra de mis principios. No sacrificare a tu único hijo, para que Kyubi no destruya la aldea.

— ¡Por favor Shinigami-Sama! —Grito Minato impotente ante lo que acababa de decir el hombre ante él— ¡Estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi alma a cambio de que salves mi aldea!

—No condenare a tu único hijo, para encerrar al mayor demonio de este mundo—dijo Shinigami. Mientras le extendía su mano a Minato, quien la tomo. Ambos fueron transportados hasta donde estaba Kyubi, quien se veía confundida. Shinigami-sama comenzó a hacer sellos—Jutsu de liberación—Kyubi rugió y se dividió en 3 seres: 2 Zorros y una mujer.

—Shinigami-Sama…—decía Minato sin entender que pasaba allí.

—Es un principio de la Teo terapia: El Zorro de pelaje rojizo es el Cuerpo—dijo Señalándolo, luego señalo al de pelaje más oscurecido—el otro Zorro es la Alma demoniaca.

—Pero entonces… ¿Ella que es? —pregunto señalando a la mujer.

—Es el Espíritu y tú lo sellaras dentro de tu hijo—dijo Shinigami-Sama, mientras ponía un pergamino en la mano de la mujer que aún seguía inconsciente y la mujer se convirtió en energía que fue sellada dentro del pergamino—Cuando estés ante tu hijo, pon el pergamino muy cerca de él, solo has el Sello del Carnero y ella entrara en tu hijo.

— ¿Qué haremos con ellas? —pregunto Minato. Shinigami-Sama saco su Hoz y la paso cerca de los cuellos de ambos zorros los cuales se convirtieron en ceniza.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato volvió a su casa de seguridad, donde estaban Kushina, Nagato y Naruto.

—Shinigami-Sama ha hecho un nuevo pacto conmigo—dijo Minato mientras ponía el pergamino cerca de su hijo, realizo el Sello del Carnero y el Chacra de la mujer, es decir del espíritu de Kyubi que estaba en ese mismo pergamino, se selló dentro de Naruto.

— ¿Qué fue eso exactamente? ¿Cuál fue el pacto que hicieron? —pregunto Kushina.

—Veraz. Shinigami-Sama dividió a Kyubi en tres seres: dos Zorros y una mujer. Luego me explico que esos dos zorros eran: El cuerpo y la alma demoniaca de Kyubi. La mujer es el espíritu y lo acabo de sellar dentro de Naruto—dijo Minato.

—Kushina. Tú conoces a esa mujer. Ella es Ritsuko—dijo Shinigami-Sama. Kushina quedo asombrada—Ahora que Kyubi no existe. Me encargare de que ese sujeto, jamás logre sus objetivos. Pero primero. Minato—Minato camino hacia Shinigami-Sama. El Shinigami saco su Hoz.

—Kushina, Nagato—Minato decía sus últimas palabras—Por favor, cuiden de Naruto. —dijo Minato mientras cerraba sus ojos. La Hoz descendió rápida y segó el alma y el espíritu de Minato en segundos.

—Está más que claro—dijo Shinigami-Sama—Que ese hombre tiene algo entre manos. Fue por eso que destruí todo el pasado demoniaco de Ritsuko. Además, ustedes deben de estar conscientes de que Naruto muy probablemente será atacado por los aldeanos de Konoha.

—Lo sabemos Shinigami-Sama, yo protegeré a mi sobrino—dijo Nagato dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Y no estás solo en esto. Nagato—dijo Shinigami-Sama mientras chasqueaba sus dedos: Una mujer salió prácticamente de la nada: cabello castaño trenzado, ojos negros, tenía un vestido de una sola pieza de color Carmesí y unos misteriosos tatuajes por todo el cuerpo. Pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a los hermanos Uzumaki. Lo que realmente los sorprendió fueron las alas grises que salían de la espalda de la mujer. —Su nombre es Saya y será el Ángel guardián de Naruto—Shinigami-Sama desapareció en el Aire y la mujer se dirigió a Nagato y a Kushina.

—Mi nombre es Saya. Kushina-Sama—dijo Saya sonriéndoles a los hermanos Uzumaki—Y estaré aquí para proteger a Naruto-Sama.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era el 10 de Octubre. Ese mismo día se celebraba la derrota de Kyubi y el cumpleaños del hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Para Naruto ese día era una mezcla de temor y felicidad: Temor porque los aldeanos siempre deseaban atacarlo y felicidad porque su madre, su tío y su Ángel le daban obsequios y jugaban con él.

Sin embargo ese día Naruto se encontraba solo en la casa de su madre. Ella, su tío y su Ángel habían salido para comprar las cosas de la fiesta.

Las personas escuchaban el discurso del Hokage Sarutobi. Mientras que algunos Aldeanos y Shinobis. Se encontraban en el parque, armados con antorchas y todo tipo de armas. Desde reglamentarias hasta armas improvisadas. Ese mismo día se daba una fiesta y había un acto llamado: "La Noche del Fuego" en el cual se encendían varias fogatas.

Los Aldeanos y Shinobis aprovecharon el momento de "La Noche del Fuego" para incendiar la casa de Naruto. Naruto, salió usando un Jutsu que le había enseñado Ritsuko. Salió por detrás de la casa y pensó que nadie lo habría visto.

—Allí está el demonio—grito un aldeano. Todos comenzaron a perseguir a Naruto. Hasta que consiguieron arrinconarlo en un callejón. Comenzaron a atacarlo con todo tipo de armas, lastimándolo e hiriéndolo gravemente.

Un Jounin con una máscara que le tapaba la cara y el cabello plateado, cargo en su mano un extraño Jutsu Rayo, con el cual planeaba herir al pequeño Naruto.

Naruto estaba contra la pared, en sus ojos se veía el temor absoluto, pensó que moriría. Vio como ese hombre se acercaba cada vez más a él. Solo pudo susurrar un nombre.

—_Saya-Chan_—Susurro el niño con lágrimas en sus ojos esperando su final.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, Nagato y Saya. Caminaban con bolsas de Juguetes y paquetes de comida en sus manos, hablando sobre lo mucho que le gustaría a Naruto, todas esas cosas para su fiesta. En eso, Saya escucho "el viento" hablarle.

—_Saya-Chan_—le susurro el viento. Saya soltó sus bolsas, saco sus alas y salió volando. Nagato y Kushina se miraron un segundo, pusieron todo en el auto y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

—Kushina-Neechan, tienes que ir más rápido—dijo Nagato desesperado. Saya solo salía volando si Naruto estaba en un peligro inminente.

—Voy tan rápido como puedo, Nagato—dijo Kushina acelerando—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto vio el Jutsu de Rayo apunto de lastimarlo y solo pudo llorar, esperando su muerte. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él. Una sombra le pego una patada al Jounin.

Una mujer de cabello castaño trenzado, ojos negros, tenía un vestido Carmesí de una sola pieza.

— ¡Saya-chan! —exclamo el niño feliz.

—Lo lamento Naruto-Kun—dijo Saya—Estábamos comprando las cosas de tu cumpleaños.

—Hazte a un lado Zorra—dijo aldeano—Tenemos que matar a ese demonio. Saya estiro su mano hacia los presentes y dijo:

— **Tentai Tanken** (Dagas Celestiales) —dijo la mujer. Miles de dagas blancas salieron de la nada y se clavaron por todo el cuerpo del aldeano. Todos estaban sorprendidos. La mujer solo nombro el ataque y dirigió el ataque. Un Jounin comenzó a hacer Sellos para atacarlos.

—**Katon no Jutsu**—dijo el Jounin para luego atacar a la mujer.

—**Tentai Shīrudo** (Escudo Celestial) —Una barrera plateada se alzó ante ella. La mujer alzo su brazo hacia los Shinobis y Aldeanos que no se podían mover a causa del miedo— **Kage no Tanken** (Dagas Sombra) —Los Shinobis alzaron dos muros de piedra, pero las dagas negras atravesaron los muros de piedra como si fueran de papel. Las dagas se clavaron por todo el cuerpo de los Shinobis y los Aldeanos.

Algunos Aldeanos y Shinobis aún estaban vivos, pero las dagas estaban enterradas muy profundamente en sus cuerpos.

—**Tentai Kasai** (Fuego Celestial) —dijo la mujer alzando una vez más su brazo. Un fuego verdeazulado se dirigió hacia los que aún estaban vivos. Los Shinobis alzaron un muro de concreto y otros uno de agua. Ninguno de los dos muros sirvió de nada todos se quemaron. Se estaban quemando vivos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un Ambu le dijo a Sarutobi que había problemas en el hogar de Naruto, Kushina y Nagato.

—Kakashi—dijo Sarutobi al llegar al lugar— ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido aquí!?

—Lord Hokage—dijo Kakashi—Lo que pasa es que Naruto ataco a los aldeanos. Nosotros los defendimos. Esta mujer llego y los ataco a todos con 2 extrañas técnicas, matando a todos los que estaban aquí. —Sarutobi miro a Naruto, miro a la mujer a su lado, negó con la cabeza.

—Ambus arréstenla, luego veremos qué es lo que ocurrió una vez que todo…—Sarutobi no termino, puesto que sintió un Chacra que le helo la sangre. Los Ambus fueron hacia Saya. Saya dijo

—**Tentai Kama** (Hoz Celestial) —dijo la mujer. Los Ambus se acercaron a ella, la hoz apareció en sus manos y ella los decapito sin que ellos pudieran mover ni un musculo. Los demás Ambus retrocedieron—Sarutobi. Tú sabes bien quien es el padre de Naruto. Te doy 3 horas, antes de que Nagato decida destruir Konoha con su Rinnegan. Ambos sabemos que él solo tendrá que decir 2 palabras para que esta aldea termine bajo tierra. —La mujer puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y ambos desaparecieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagato y Kushina, habían preparado todo para la fiesta. Ambos estaban en la Mansión Namikaze, esperando a que llegaran Naruto y Saya.

El rubio y la castaña aparecieron de la nada. Ritsuko estaba curando las heridas de Naruto.

Naruto suspiro y dejaron la masacre de hace pocos segundos en el pasado. Luego de que Naruto abriera sus regalos. Kushina decidió que lo mejor sería volver a la aldea del Remolino. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Cuando estaban por salir de Konoha. Nagato miro la aldea por última vez.

— ¡Shinra Tensei! —dijo Nagato, mientras seguía su camino.


	2. Sin sangre derramada, no hay perdon

**Esta es la cuenta de Respaldo de DiegoCristo705: Dieg Laura**

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. La Historia si nos pertenece. Los únicos personajes que nos pertenecen son: Saya (Ángel Guardián de Naruto) y Raito.**

**Decidimos, que Ayame fuera una Kunoichi. No nos pregunten porque. Solo se nos ocurrió.**

Nagato, Kushina, Saya y Naruto. Estaban trasteando todo lo que había en la Mansión Namikaze a una serie de pergaminos. Planeaban irse de Konoha en el menor tiempo posible.

—Okasan—dijo Naruto— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Iremos a Kirigakure, Naruto-Kun—dijo Nagato sonriéndole a su sobrino.

Una vez que todo estuvo sellado en los pergaminos, salieron de la casa Namikaze, en el automóvil de Nagato. Ya estaban un tanto lejos. Saya decidió no dejar nada de posible valor en la mansión.

—_**Tentai Kasai**_ (Fuego Celestial) —susurro Saya y vio por el espejo retrovisor como un fuego azulado cubría la casa. —_**Wamuhoru**_ (Agujero de Gusano) —un portal verde apareció ante ellos, al salir del otro lado, estaban en Kiri.

Un espadachín de la niebla, le aviso al Mizukage Yagura. Sobre la llegada de Kushina Uzumaki, en compañía de su hermano y su hijo.

En cuanto llegaron. Kushina le comento a Yagura lo ocurrido. Yagura les entrego una mansión de 3 pisos, amueblada y lista.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Konoha, se avisó sobre un posible ataque por parte del Niño demonio. Por lo cual todos estaban en alerta.

Una pequeña parte de Konoha, sabían que Naruto era solo un niño y que era imposible que él decidiera hacerle daño a la aldea. Estas personas, sabían que Konoha desearía recuperar a Kyubi, ellos decidieron que protegerían a Naruto: Itachi, Shisui, Anko, Iruka, Mizuki, Yugao, Teuchi y su hija Ayame.

A medio camino, se encontraron con Jiraiya.

—Jiraiya-Sama—dijo Anko sorprendida de ver el Sabio de los sapos— ¿Por qué decidió volver a Konoha?

—Tsunade y yo nos enteramos de lo que paso en Konoha, Anko. Volví para ayudar a Hiruzen-Sensei. Tsunade decidió ir a Kiri para ayudar a Naruto—dijo Jiraiya— ¿Ustedes desertaron para ayudarlo verdad?

—Así es Jiraiya-Sama—dijo Itachi mientras activaba su Sharingan—Le pido que se mantenga lo más alejado que pueda de Kiri y de Naruto o nos obligara a usar la fuerza.

—No te preocupes por eso, Itachi. Te prometo que no me acercare a Naruto—dijo Jiraiya. Mientras seguía su camino.

—Jiraiya-Sensei, espere—dijo Shisui—Deseo que nos hagamos un favor mutuo.

—Te escucho, Shisui ¿Qué favor deseas que te haga? —pregunto Jiraiya.

—Deseo que nos muestre el Rasengan de Minato. Nosotros se lo entregaremos a Naruto—dijo Shisui mientras activaba su Mangekyou Sharingan. Jiraiya se sorprendió de que Shisui e Itachi poseyeran el Mangekyou Sharingan. No hiso preguntas y se lo enseño—Lo tengo, vamos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los 8 ex miembros de Konoha, llegaron a Kiri. Mizuki dijo que había encontrado la Chacra de Naruto. Al llegar a una casa de 2 pisos, se encontraron con Saya.

— ¿Puedo saber que buscan en Kiri? —pregunto Saya de modo amenazante.

—No estamos aquí para pelear. Vinimos para ayudar a Naruto. Nos enteramos de lo ocurrido y decidimos que protegeríamos a Naruto. Puedes confiar en nosotros —dijo Anko. Saya les dijo que entraran en la mansión. Hicieron las debidas presentaciones.

—Deseo que todos me escuchen atentamente—dijo Kushina de una forma muy fría, demasiado para Anko, Teuchi, Ayame e Iruka—Es posible que, como ahora Danzo sabe que ha perdido a Ritsuko, decida buscar en las ruinas de Uzushio, para buscar algo y así detenernos. —Itachi pidió la palabra.

—Cuando salíamos, alcance a ver a unos Anbus de Raíz correr hacia el Sur. Es posible que ahora mismo, se encuentren en Uzushio—dijo Itachi.

—Tendremos que ir, para evitar que Danzo se haga con las técnicas—dijo Naruto. Todos asintieron.

—**Todos vayan a dormir, saldremos mañana primera hora**—dijeron Kushina y Tsunade.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure. Se encontraron con un gran ejercito Anbu de Raíz.

—Déjennoslo a nosotros—dijo Itachi —No podemos permitir que Naruto salga lastimado.

—No te preocupes por Naruto, yo lo protejo—dijo Saya.

—Tsunade, Shizune y Mizuki—dijo Kushina—Ustedes 3 los atacaran con Taijutsu y Shuriken; Itachi y Shisui, ustedes usaran su Susanoo para atacarles de cerca; Anko e Iruka, ustedes también usaran Shurikens y Kunais, apoyando a Tsunade, Shizune y Mizuki.

El ataque pactado entre todos, por obra de Kushina termino con la masacre de los Anbus de Raíz. Ninguno salió vivo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre las ruinas, encontraron una Biblioteca intacta, había toda clase de pergaminos y de conocimientos en ese lugar.

—Esta biblioteca es increíble—dijo Itachi mientras miraba un par de pergaminos, eran técnicas muy extrañas, algunas de las cuales él jamás había escuchado hablar de ellas. —Estas técnicas deben de ser Antiquísimas, jamás he escuchado de ninguna de ellas.

—Debemos de sacar todos los pergaminos que podamos, si esos Ambus estaban custodiando las ruinas, sería mucho más posible que lo que estuvieran custodiando sean estos pergaminos de mi familia—dijo Nagato. Entre todos sacaron todos los pergaminos que pudieron. Naruto, Saya y Ayame. Improvisaron unas bolsas con hojas de árboles realmente grandes. En esas bolsas guardaron todos los pergaminos que pudieron.

Saya nombro un Jutsu que nadie entendió. Su pupila salió de su ojo y se hiso una esfera gigante, la esfera abrió algo parecido a una boca y todos los pergaminos entraron en la boca de ese raro personaje, luego la esfera volvió al ojo de Saya.

Al salir, Itachi volteo a mirar la biblioteca ya vacía, comenzó a hacer sellos y luego dijo

—Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego) —Itachi expulso fuego por su boca e incendio la biblioteca. Todos entendieron lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mangekyou Sharingan—dijo Shisui— Amaterasu—Las llamas negras acompañaron a las llamas del Katon en la destrucción de la biblioteca.

Un Ambu de Raíz había quedado malherido, en pocas horas moriría, de seguro ni siquiera tendría tiempo para darle el aviso a Danzo. Escribió una nota:

"**Entraron en la biblioteca, se quedaron con las cosas de valor. Y luego la destruyeron"**

El Ambu logro usar un Jutsu para tele transportar la nota. El Ambu murió allí mismo, por desangrado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La nota llego a su destino. Danzo se encontraba en su casa y con una gran furia, golpeo la mesa. Los desertores se habían puesto en contacto con Naruto y su familia. Habían acabado con sus Ambus y por si fuera poco, habían destruido la biblioteca del Remolino. Ahora debería de moverse con muchísimo cuidado. Si cometía un solo error, el destino de Konoha, podría llegar a ser mucho peor.

Ya, Nagato había destruido una parte de Konoha con su Rinnegan. Si cometía otro error, eso podría significar la destrucción de Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Después de conseguir los pergaminos con las técnicas, Kushina les dio permiso a los demás, para que entrenaran con las técnicas de su clan. Todos habían probado ser de confianza. Los entrenamientos se llevaban a cabo al aire libre, en una arena de combate que tenía un gran remolino.

Itachi y Shisui consiguieron realizar Jutsus de elementos: Fuego y Agua.

Tsunade y Shizune consiguieron realizar armas moldeando su Chacra.

Anko, Mizuki e Iruka consiguieron Jutsus de Viento y Fuego Blanco.

Yugao y Ayame consiguieron crear lanzas de Hielo.

Mientras tanto, Kushina, Nagato y Saya: Entrenaban a Naruto en técnicas de viento y agua.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día, Naruto decidió saber que tan veloz era Mizuki, así que lo ataco con una lanza de Viento.

Mizuki la desvió con una ráfaga de viento, la lanza destruyo varios árboles y causo una explosión. Todos fueron a ver. Encontraron un edificio intacto con el Símbolo de Uzushio. Entraron y encontraron una galería de armas. Todos estaban sorprendidos. A los lados había Lanzas, Nunchaku, Shurikens. Pero, lo que más se destacaba era una Katana en un pedestal: La empuñadura era blanca y la funda negra tenía un acabado en oro en la parte inferior. Naruto se aproximó a esa Katana tomándola con suma facilidad. Ritsuko apareció a su lado.

—Es… es la Katana Yamato—dijo Ritsuko llorando de la felicidad—Mi madre me contaba historias sobre esta Katana…

— ¿Te refieres a Jubi? —pregunto Shisui.

—Si—dijo Ritsuko—La historia que a ustedes les cuentan sobre nosotras, está mal contada—decía Ritsuko, sin dejar de mirar la Katana que ahora estaba en manos de Naruto.

**Recuerdo** (Relata Ritsuko)

_Mi padre era Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y el verdadero nombre de mi madre era Mary Ōtsutsuki ambos eran los Reyes de un reino compuesto por 10 continentes. Éramos 9 hermanas: Sana, Naomi, Kaede, Hikary, Makoto, Miyazaki, Kokoa, Mamoru y yo; Ritsuko. Mi padre nos contaba historias antes de dormir. Entre esas historias, nos contó que en una ocasión, un demonio llamado Akuma, se revelo en su contra. Y él asistido por muchos humanos, consiguió enviar a Akuma al Makai. Luego mi padre, uso la Katana Yamato para dividir el continente y mantener las puertas del Makai cerradas_.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Ella dijo, que solo alguien, que deseara proteger a sus seres queridos y deseara encontrar la Justicia y la Paz. Podría volver a empuñar la Katana Yamato algún día—dijo Ritsuko.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Konoha. Sarutobi dio el aviso de que dejaría a Inoichi como su sucesor: Yamanaka Inoichi El 5° Hokage.

Un día le llego una nota a Inoichi, de Tsunade.

"**Inoichi: Sé que tú te has convertido en el nuevo Hokage. Deseo que estés consiente, de que iremos a Konoha y mataremos a aquellos que lastimaron a Naruto. No deseamos muertes innecesarias: Danzo, Homura, Koharu, Hiashi y Fugaku."**

—Karasu—dijo Inoichi. Un Ambu con la máscara de un cuervo apareció ante él.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece lord Hokage? —pregunto el Ambu con mascara de cuervo.

—Deseo que alertes a toda la aldea de un ataque de la persona que salvo a Naruto hace 2 semanas—dijo Inoichi.

—A la orden, Lord Hokage—dijo Karasu mientras desaparecía.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban en los refugios subterráneos.

—Inoichi ¿Qué esta pasando? —pregunto Hiashi.

—Hemos llegado a un trato con Kushina, para evitar la destrucción de Konoha. Ellos mataran únicamente a 5 personas que están ahora mismo en este refugio—dijo Inoichi.

— ¿Quiénes? —pregunto Homura asustado.

—Danzo, Fugaku, Hiashi, Koharu y tú—dijo Inoichi tranquilo.

— ¿¡Que estás diciendo!? —Grito Koharu— ¿¡Nos estas diciendo que no estas entregando al Demonio!?

—Sin sangre derramada no hay perdón—dijo Saya.

—Me parece bien—Shikaku mientras hacía sellos—Posesión de Sombras—Koharu, Homura, Hiashi, Danzo, y Fugaku no podían moverse.

— ¿¡Que crees que haces!? —le grito Danzo asustado— ¡Te exijo que me liberes!

—Muchas gracias, Shikaku-san—dijo Naruto. Quien tenía una espada en sus manos—Por favor, libere a Danzo primero.

—Como ordenes, Naruto—dijo Shikaku.

—Salgan de aquí o levanten una barrera—dijo Nagato. Todos los presentes levantaron una barrera.

Danzo fue hacia Naruto con una Katana de viento en su mano.

—**Kaze no Tanken** (Dagas de Viento) —dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano hacia Danzo. Miles de dagas grises salieron hacia Danzo y le atravesaron en tórax y el pecho.

Danzo alcanzo a mover su Katana, con la intención de cortarle el cuello a Naruto.

Naruto saco su Katana y la abrió para que la Katana de Danzo golpeara con la suya sin dañarlo. Pateo a Danzo en la cara, saco su Katana. Pero antes de poder darle el golpe final, desapareció.

—Ya lo encontré, Naruto-Kun—dijo Shisui—Lo acorralare en su base Raíz y allí los espero—Shisui desapareció en el aire.

— ¿Quién será el siguiente, Naruto? —pregunto Inoichi. Naruto sonrió.

—Homura—dijo Naruto. Shikaku libero a Homura. El Shinobi se movió veloz y tomo a Hinata por el cuello amenazándola con un Kunai. —Homura, deja a Hinata fuera de esto y te prometo que tendrás el mismo honor que Danzo. —los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de un azul más claro y con la pupila rasgada, sus uñas crecieron y la Chacra de Ritsuko se hiso presente—Que rayos los matare a ustedes 3—Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos. Homura escucho la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas —**Washi-fū** (Águila de Viento) —Homura se dio la vuelta, pero ya era muy tarde, una Águila de color azul, le estaba arrancando la piel con sus patas. El águila dejo a Homura mal herido y el Águila desapareció.

Lo último que Homura vio, fue una Katana a punto de decapitarlo. La decapitación fue limpia.

—Aun te hacen falta Koharu, Hiashi y Fugaku—dijo Shikaku calmado mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—Envíeme a Koharu; Lord Hokage—dijo Naruto. Koharu fue liberada de la posesión de Sombras. La mujer no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr hacia la salía. Naruto lanzo una ráfaga de Chacra demoniaco y la salida se selló. —Lo lamento Lord Hokage. No deseo hacerles daño a los otros. Pero creo que ustedes necesitaran otra Salida.

—Descuida, ya habíamos pensado en eso, Naruto. Tenemos otra salida—dijo Inoichi calmado.

Koharu se dio media vuelta y fue hacia Naruto, con la intención de matarlo usando Taijutsu, cuando ya estaba cerca de él. Saya le pego una pagada, giro sobre su propio eje y le golpeo en la espalda, dejando a Koharu frente a Naruto.

—**Kitsune Shuriken**—dijo Naruto. Koharu miro hacia arriba y palideció. Naruto tenía una Shuriken escarlata en sus manos. Las 4 hélices de la Shuriken comenzaron a girar Naruto no se hiso esperar y corto a la mujer a lo largo de su espalda.

Incluso los más experimentados se llevaron la mano a la boca para no vomitar. Luego decapito a la mujer con la misma tecnica.

—Ambus—grito Shikaku. Miles de Ambus aparecieron. Kushina, Nagato, Saya, Itachi, Shisui, Anko, Iruka, Mizuki, Yugao, Teuchi, Ayame, Tsunade y Shizune. Se pusieron en guardia. —Busquen a Danzo Shimura y tráiganlo ante mí.

—A la orden Lord Hokage—dijeron los Ambus.

—**Hane Kitsune** (Cuchilla Zorro) —dijo Naruto. Una cuchilla escarlata a aprecio en la mano de Naruto.

— ¿Se la estás guardando a Danzo? —pregunto Shikaku mientras encendía otro Cigarrillo.

—Así es—dijo Naruto—Tengo algo que les pondrá los pelos de punta a todos… Guardado exclusivamente para Fugaku. —En eso aparecieron los Ambus trayendo a Danzo.

— ¡Libérenme ahora mismo! —exigió Danzo. Sus heridas ya no estaban.

—Según parece, conseguiste crear una regeneración acelerada—dijo Shikaku. Los Ambus arrodillaron a Danzo, Naruto se puso a sus espaldas. Clavo la cuchilla en las rodillas de Danzo. Luego, saco de nuevo su Katana.

—Esa Katana—dijo Danzo mientras palidecía— ¿¡Cómo es posible que un mocoso como tú, tengas esa Katana!? —Naruto no se hiso esperar y comenzó a cortar el cuerpo de Danzo.

—Por favor pónganlo de pie—pidió Naruto. Shisui e Itachi lo pusieron de pie y dejaron a un par de clones para que lo sostuvieran. Naruto comenzó a cortarle el pecho y se entretuvo un buen rato con la capacidad de regeneración de Danzo. Cuando ya se cansó lo decapito. —Lord Hokage, envié a Fugaku. Tengo algo entre mis técnicas que de seguro les parecerá muy interesante—Fugaku no se hiso esperar y ataco a Naruto

—Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Gran bola de fuego —Naruto concentro Chacra en la Katana, el Jutsu de fuego fue adsorbido por la Katana. Al sacarla de la funda y cortar a Fugaku, esta creo una llamarada que le quemo el pecho al Uchiha. Naruto no se hiso esperar y siguió cortándolo dejándole grandes quemaduras en el pecho. Cuando el fuego se extinguió. Volvió a guardar la Katana en su funda y dijo

—**Kitsune Saiban **(Juicio de Zorros) —la funda se volvió blanca como la empuñadura, al sacarla de la funda, la hoja de la Katana era tan brillante como el sol. Naruto decapito a Fugaku con un movimiento rápido. Su piel se volvió literalmente blanca. Luego cayó al suelo muerto.

La funda volvió a ser negra.

—Y finalmente… Hiashi—dijo Inoichi. Hiashi fue liberado por Shikaku de la posesión de sombras. Sin pensárselo, ataco al Hokage, Naruto le pego una patada ascendente a Hiashi antes de alcanzar a Inoichi.

—**Norowa Saiban** (Juicio Maldito) — Naruto saco la Katana de su funda y le corto a Hiashi el tórax. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Hiashi se golpeó en la espalda y Naruto cayó sobre sus pies.

— ¿¡Que…!? ¿¡Que…!? ¿¡Qué es esto!? —grito Hiashi, mientras veía como su tórax se arrugaba de golpe— ¿¡Que me hiciste!?

—Ritsuko la llamo, Katana Yamato** —**dijo Mizuki—Y nos contó que solo alguien que deseara proteger a sus seres queridos seria capas de empuñarla. —Naruto realizo heridas por todo el cuerpo a Hiashi, mientras que él, con horror, veía como su cuerpo se arrugaba.

—_Suficiente, Yamato_—susurro Naruto. La Katana a simple vista no cambio. Naruto decapito a Hiashi.

Hiruzen salió de entre la multitud y se puso ante Naruto.

—Lo lamento mucho… Naruto-Kun—dijo Hiruzen, mientras se daba media vuelta, listo para ser decapitado. Naruto cumplió la última petición silenciosa de su "Abuelo". Realizo sellos y luego puso su mano en el hombro del anciano. El hombre cayó al suelo sin vida, pero en vez de parecer muerto, parecía haber caído dormido.

Jiraiya invoco a Fukasaku y Shima

—Ha llegado la hora de pelear. Fukasaku-Sama, Shima-Sama—dijo Jiraiya.

—_Naruto-Kun. Quiero que realices estos sellos…_—le dijo Ritsuko mentalmente. Naruto así lo hiso.

— ¿Le enseñaron invocaciones a Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Iruka a Kushina. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Naruto termino de hacer los sellos y puso su mano el suelo. De una nube de humo salió Ritsuko: Su cabello rojo, sus ojos de azules, piel pálida y tenía un Kimono negro.

A su lado había un joven: cabello rubio, ojos azules, tenía un pantalón azul y una gabardina negra.

—Wow. Ritsuko-chan ¿Quién es él? —pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente al joven que la acompañaba.

—Yo soy tu, Naruto. Soy como un reflejo del amor que tienes por Ritsuko—dijo el Rubio—Puedes llamarme Raito.

—Volviendo al tema que nos interesa—dijo Ritsuko mirando a Fukasaku y Shima— ¿Entonces lucharan por ellos?

—Así es… Ritsuko-Sama. Sabemos que sus actos no merecen el perdón y que la única forma de conseguirlo es mediante este método que ahora ustedes están imponiéndonos—dijo Fukasaku.

—Aun así—dijo Raito—Las invocaciones podemos saber si los actos de nuestros invocadores son justas o no lo son. —Raito se transformó en un Zorro rubio y devoro a Shima. Luego volteo a mirar a Fukasaku — ¿Sus últimas palabras Fukasaku-sama?

—Sí, Raito-Sama. Según el Sabio Sapo. Algunas cosas debían de pasarle a Naruto, para convertirse en el Chico de la Profecía. Lógicamente ustedes no estaba en esa Profecía, ni Kushina-Sama debería de estar viva—dijo Fukasaku. Ritsuko lo devoró de un bocado.

Raito volvió a su forma humana y desapareció en el aire. Ritsuko volvió a su forma humana y se quedó junto a Naruto. Naruto formo un Rasengan con 4 aspas y con este decapito a Jiraiya.

—Es hora de irnos—dijo Kushina, luego volteo a mirar a los Sobrevivientes—Akatsuki debe de seguir pensando, que Naruto **ESTÁ** en Konoha. Si les dicen la verdad. Me encargare, personalmente, que Konoha sea destruida—Todos los desertores desaparecieron en segundos.

—Inoichi-Sama—dijo Shikaku—Al parecer, durante la muerte de Fukasaku y Shima. A manos de Ritsuko y Raito. Mikoto Uchiha se fue con su hijo, Itachi.


	3. Intervención Divina

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen 2 de ellos: Saya (Ángel Guardián de Naruto), Raito (Versión Adulta de Naruto) **_**Shinju**_** y **_**Kazuki**_

El mundo Shinigami. Un lugar habitado por Shinigami-Sama. Ese mundo está lleno de almas, que, sin poder entrar al Sukai (Cielo) o al Makai (Infierno) se queda en dicho plano existencial.

Un día apareció un ser pálido, con una túnica negra, tenía diez alas grises y se posó ante Shinigami-Sama.

—_**Azrael ¿Ocurre algo?**____**—**_pregunto con preocupación Shinigami-Sama. El ángel asintió.

—_**Shinigami-Sama. Por algún motivo, que Kami tampoco comprende. La historia en el mundo humano, ha cambiado —**_dijo Azrael.

— _**¿Y cómo ha cambiado exactamente?**____**—**_pregunto Shinigami-Sama.

—_**Usted creo a Saya, una Ángel guardiana, para Uzumaki Naruto —**_afirmo Azrael_**—Esto causo, un desequilibrio entre los 4 reinos: Sukai, Makai, Humano y Shinigami. Y cambio la historia: La muerte de Jiraiya, el hecho de que Nagato no se haya convertido en Pein, Itachi no es un Akatsuki, Kushina sigue viva, Naruto conoció a Raito. Todos estos eventos, están causando un desequilibro dimensional, no sé a dónde iremos a parar. Por esto mismo. Le pido que entre ambos le pongamos un punto final. Por mandato de Kami.**_

— _**¿Y cómo le pondremos punto final a esto?**____**— **_pregunto Shinigami.

—_**Traeremos a Raito y él destruirá el Gedo Mazo. Es la única forma, Shinigami-Sama. Ambos sabemos que podemos pararles los pies a Obito, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, Yahiko, Deidara y Zetsu. Si ellos buscan a las Bijus, nos vemos obligadas todas las deidades a detenerlos—**_dijo Azrael.

—_**Raito destruirá el Gedo Mazo y entre nosotros 2, destruiremos Akatsuki, antes de que logren hacerse con las hijas de Mari-Sama—**_dijo Shinigami. En eso, apareció Raito: cabello rubio, ojos azules, pantalón azul y gabardina negra. Shinigami-Sama le entrego a Raito una Guadaña blanca.

—_**Pongámonos manos a la obra—**_dijo Raito.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Raito se hallaba ante el Gedo Mazo. Saco la guadaña blanca. La hizo girar sobre su cabeza, la llevo hacia atrás, como si fuera un bate listo para darle a una pelota de baseball.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—En serio Deidara-Senpai, no pensé que sería tan fácil capturar al Jinchuriki de Nibi (Gato de 2 colas) —dijo Tobi / Obito.

—Guarda silencio Tobi—le dijo Deidara fastidiando, a punto de sufrir de un colapso nervioso.

—Está bien Senpai. No entiendo porque te enfadas—dijo Tobi mientras volvía a mirar al frente, vio como un hombre rubio tenía una guadaña en sus manos listo para destruir el Gedo Mazo— ¡Oye tú, detente! ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!? —Sin embargo, los reglamos de Tobi no impidieron que Raito cortara el Gedo Mazo como si no fuera de madera sino de papel. Luego volvió a cortar en repetidas ocasiones el Gedo Mazo hasta volverlo aserrín. Sin que ninguno de los 2 miembros de Akatsuki pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Tengo mis órdenes, así como ustedes tienen las suyas, idiotas—dijo Raito antes de abanicar la guadaña y desaparecer en el aire.

Deidara literalmente perdió la cabeza.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Kirigakure. Ya era de noche, Kushina, Nagato, Naruto, Saya y Ritsuko siempre dormían en la misma habitación. Hacia pocas horas que habían causado una masacre en Konoha. Naruto estaba exhausto, por usar la Yamato. Puesto que, al usarla, usaba el Chacra de Ritsuko y el suyo.

Ritsuko se despertó de golpe, sosteniendo su pecho, estaba agitada y respiraba pesadamente.

—Ritsuko-chan—dijo Naruto despertándose y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mi madre, el Gedo Mazo. Algo paso con el Gedo Mazo. Es como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, por un segundo—dijo Ritsuko mirando a Naruto, ella se veía realmente muy asustada. Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro, bajo su mano hasta el antebrazo de la pelirroja mientras la acariciaba para calmarla, la beso delicadamente.

—Tranquila Ritsuko-chan—le dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro—Tranquila, solo fue una sensación, vuelve a dormirte—le dijo el rubio, besándola nuevamente. Mientras se volvía a acostar y se daba media vuelta para dormir.

—Yo tengo casi 10.000 años de edad. Te llevo 9986 años ¿Cómo es que puedes hacerme sentir tan calmada? —pensó en voz alta Ritsuko.

—Porque está enamorada en verdad, Ritsuko—dijo Kushina, quien había escuchado la conversación de Ritsuko y su hijo—Si te soy sincera… no me molestaría que tú fueras mi nuera. Además quiero tener nietos.

—Naruto solo tiene 14 años ¿Y ya quieres ser abuela? —pregunto Ritsuko como si no se lo creyera.

—Me gusta el nombre Yumiko—dijo Naruto—Una niña pelirroja, tan hermosa como su madre—Naruto sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla a Ritsuko—Si es niño me gustaría Kaito.

— ¿No crees que estas muy joven para estar pensando en cómo se llamaran tus hijos? —pregunto Saya.

—Quizás sí, quizás no ¿Celosa Saya-chan? —pregunto Naruto sonriente.

—En lo más mínimo—dijo Saya mientras se acostaba junto a Naruto y Ritsuko. La pelirroja no volvió a caer dormida por la imaginación de Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban a la mesa. La pesadilla y los nombres de los nietos quedaron en la noche ya pasada.

—Tengo algo que debo de contarles a todos—dijo Saya—Ayer, el ángel Azrael, fue a hablar con Shinigami-Sama. Dijeron que la línea temporal se estaba desgarrando y que si esto seguía así, podría llevar a la destrucción de los 4 reinos. Así que, ayer, convocaron a Raito y él destruyo el Gedo Mazo. Impidiendo que Akatsuki pudiera completar su objetivo. Sin Gedo Mazo, no hay Akatsuki.

Itachi entro la cocina, para comerse unas bolas de arroz, que estaba preparando Kurenai.

—En ese caso—dijo Itachi, mientras agarraba una bola de arroz y la miraba—Deberíamos de comunicarnos con los otros países, para decirles que ya no hay peligro para los demás Jinchurikis— luego se siguió comiendo su bola de arroz.

—No es mala idea, pero eso también podría significar, que estaríamos dándoles vía libre a los de Konoha, para que nos ataquen, para intentar recuperar a Ritsuko-San—dijo Tsunade.

—No, dudo que se vuelvan a meter con nosotros, después de la masacre que causaron Naruto, Ritsuko y Raito—dijo Ayame, mientras entraba en la cocina para prepararle a Naruto su Ramen.

Una vez que todos estuvieron desayunados, se bañaron, se vistieron y fueron a entrenar.

Los entrenamientos se volvieron enfrentamientos.

El fuego de Itachi vs el agua de Shisui.

La Katana de Chacra de Tsunade vs la lanza de Chacra de Shizune.

Las técnicas de fuego blanco de Mizuki vs las de Iruka. Iruka venció a Mizuki y perdió ante Anko.

Luego, cuando Anko ya se había recuperado, se enfrentó a Mikoto. Mikoto le venció.

Las Lanzas de Hielo de Yugao y Ayame.

Kushina y Nagato usaban su Taijutsu.

Naruto y Saya usaban su Kenjutsu (Enfrentamiento con Katanas)

Todos quedaron exhaustos, Itachi y Shisui, aprendieron a no depender de su Sharingan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En Konoha, los herederos de los clanes, se estaban reuniendo.

—La razón por la cual ellos no mataron a los demás adultos, es porque saben que no pueden dejar a Konoha desprotegida. Además, ellos quieren que nosotros no infundamos el mismo odio irracional que ellos ya una vez nos infundieron a nosotros—dijo Sakura.

—Habla por ti, Haruno. Yo buscare a esos traidores y matare a ese desgraciado Namikaze—dijo Sasuke.

—O vamos, Sasuke, tú mismo viste el poder de Naruto y su manejo de esa Katana, tu no podrás ganarle—dijo Kiba—Lo mejor que podemos hacer, es proteger Konoha de cualquier amenaza externa. Porque sé que ellos no volverán.

—Además—dijo Shikamaru—Naruto dijo que las muertes que él y los otros causaron, representa la paz entre Konoha y Kiri. Dudo que Konoha pueda resistir una guerra contra Kiri.

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten y Neji. Estuvieron de acuerdo con Shikamaru, lo mejor sería afianzar aún más la alianza entre Konoha y Kiri. Sasuke decidió apoyarlos para no quedarse solo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko tenía un moño en su cabello y estaba vestida con una camiseta azul y una falda del mismo color. Se encontraba con un cuaderno de dibujo entre sus manos y un lápiz. Naruto decidió probar una tecnica que tenía en mente desde la noche anterior. Comenzó a hacer sellos.

—Kamisori no Kaze (Navaja de Viento) —con su mano dirigió el ataque. Su plan era tirarle el moño de la cabeza, pero en vez de eso su ataque se desvió y la navaja le alzo la falda a la pelirroja dejando ver su ropa interior. Instintivamente ella se bajó la falda, estaba roja, volteo a mirar para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera visto, se encontró con Naruto, con sangre en su nariz.

— ¡Naru-ero!—le grito Ritsuko aun con sus manos en su falda. Luego comenzó a hacer sellos.

—Ritsuko-chan no esa no fue mi intención, deberás—dijo Naruto pálido. Eso tampoco evito que ella le atacara.

—Kitsune Suiton (Zorro de Agua) —dijo Ritsuko mientras que un Zorro de agua mojaba a Naruto. Naruto salió corriendo, mientras que Ritsuko seguía lanzándole técnicas de agua.

—Kamisori no Kaze—dijo Naruto lanzándole varias navajas de viento, que la pelirroja desviaba con su Kitsune Suiton. Naruto llego a la casa, con Ritsuko pisándole los talones, Naruto estaba pálido del miedo, abrió la puerta y corrió a su habitación, se escondió debajo de su cama.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina sintió el instinto asesino de Ritsuko y se preocupó, fue a ver qué había pasado. Encontró a Ritsuko sacando a Naruto de debajo de la cama y lanzándolo a la misma.

— ¿Puedo saber que paso? —pregunto Kushina, mirando a su hijo muerto del miedo y a su… ¿nuera? Subiéndose sobre su hijo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Uso una tecnica Futton para mirar mi ropa interior! —dijo Ritsuko sonrojada al recordarlo.

—Lo que yo quería hacer era quitarte el moño que tienes en el cabello—dijo Naruto aun pálido. Ritsuko se supo sobre él y se quitó su moño de una forma muy… _sensual._

—Cuando sea abuela me llaman—dijo Kushina saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Okasan! ¡Ritsuko me va a matar!—grito Naruto.

—No soy una mantis religiosa, Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko mientras besaba al rubio.

Afortunadamente no pasó nada más que algunas caricias.

—Pensaba que me matarías—dijo Naruto más calmado.

— ¿Quieres saber que estaba dibujando antes del "accidente"? —le pregunto Ritsuko con una sonrisa sincera.

—Por supuesto—dijo Naruto. Ritsuko le mostro un dibujo aun no terminado, pero aun así allí estaba la idea ya plasmada: Ritsuko, Raito y un niño de cabello rojo y ojos azules. — ¿Por qué pones a Raito?

—Porque Raito eres tú, así serás de adulto—dijo Ritsuko.

—Entonces. La masacre en Konoha… ¿Él viajo en el tiempo? —pregunto Naruto.

—No exactamente. Raito como 9° rey del Makai, puede abrir portales entre los universos paralelos. Raito puede viajar de un universo a otro. Pero, en este caso, uso un agujero de gusano para viajar al pasado. Fue así que él se presentó en este universo y me ayudo a librarnos de Fugaku y Shima—explico Ritsuko.

—Apenas tengo 14 años por si lo olvidas—dijo Naruto masajeándose sus sienes— ¿dices, que él, puede viajar entre universos paralelos e intervenir sin destruir su universo original?

—Así es—dijo Ritsuko, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de la pelirroja, mientras besaba al rubio.

—Por favor, no me vayas a violar—pidió Naruto pálido. A lo cual Ritsuko solo pudo reír.

—Claro que no—dijo ella mientras lo seguía besando y acariciando—Naruto-Kun. Te prometo, que mientras este contigo, nada malo te pasara.

—Eso ya lo sé, Ritsuko-Chan—dijo Naruto—Te amo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

3 presencias se encontraban en el Monte Myōboku.

— ¿Quiénes son y que desean en el Monte Myōboku? —pregunto Gamakishi.

—Soy Uzumaki Raito—dijo el Rubio presentándose—Soy el líder del Clan Kitsune y Rey del 9° Circulo del Makai. —Raito le presento a las 2 personas que venían con él—Ella es Ritsuko, 2° al mando del Clan Kitsune y Reina del 9° Circulo del Makai y la otra persona que nos acompaña es…

—Padre… no deseo que estos sapos sepan mi nombre—dijo la heredera del trono.

—Supongo que pueden llamarle **S**; Necesitamos ver al Sapo Sabio, las cosas han cambiado—dijo Ritsuko. Gamakishi los guio hasta donde estaba el Sapo Sabio.

—Hola Naruto-Chan—dijo el Sapo Sabio.

—Escúchame atentamente, Sapo—dijo Raito, liberado un gran instinto asesino—No deseo que ninguno de ustedes, se atreva a acercarse a mi contraparte en esta dimensión. O puedes estar seguro, de que el Clan Kitsune destruirá todo este monte en menos de un parpadeo. Ustedes ya vieron lo que le hice al Gedo Mazo. Valoren sus vidas más bien.

—Pero… Naruto-Chan—comenzó a decir a decir el Sapo Sabio—Es tú destino.

— ¡El Gedo Mazo ya no existe, Sapo! —Dijo **S** liberando un instinto asesino, los sapos no podían moverse, el instinto de **S** los estaba ahogando— ¡Ya no hay ningún peligro para mis tías y nadie volverá a invocar a mi abuela! ¡Shinigami, Kami y mi padre, se están encargando personalmente de esos desgraciados de Akatsuki! ¡ Vuelve a dirigirte de un modo irrespetuoso a mi padre, y te juro que yo, hare caer este monte en menos de un día!

—**S**—dijo su madre— ¡**S**, Relájate! —Ritsuko ya comenzaba a cansarse del modo en el que actuaba su hija ¡Shinju Uzumaki, relájate! —Shinju volteo a mirar a su madre, Shinju se veía muy molesta, no quería que su madre revelara su nombre real.

—Así que tú eres Shinju—dijo el Sapo, la chica se quitó su capucha: su piel era pálida, sus ojos azul oscuro y su cabello tenía mechones rubios y rojos. —Esto explica la historia del pergamino que hay dentro de esa caja—dijo el Sapo mientras abría una caja de marfil y le entregaba un pergamino—_"Una joven, humana, con sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas; junto a su hermano libraran al mundo de la Maldición del Odio"_ Shinju y K…

— ¡No te atrevas a nombrar a mi Onisan, Sapo decrepito! —le interrumpió Shinju enfadada, con lágrimas en sus ojos. La familia salió del Monte Myōboku, Shinju se limpió sus lágrimas y susurro— _**Kuro fūryoku Shuriken**_ (Shuriken de Viento Negro) Una Shuriken de Chacra Negro, apareció de la nada y destruyo el Monte Myōboku.

—Hija—dijo Raito mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hija, para consolarla—Te prometo que tu hermano Kazuki, se pondrá bien. Además, ahora está mejor que el mes pasado ¿No es verdad? —Shinju asintió mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

La familia desapareció en un portal blanco.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Naruto y Ritsuko, se detuvieron. Ambos sabían que si no se controlaban, Kushina seria abuela muy pronto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Raito, Ritsuko y Shinju volvieron a su dimensión. Al entrar en el castillo, se encontraron con Kazuki sentado en el trono de su padre.

Su cabello era también entre rubio y rojo, sus ojos eran azules y vestía una camisa verde y un pantalón negro. Tenía un respirador artificial manual en sus manos, bombeando aire a sus pulmones.Shinju se quebró con esta imagen, se sentó en el trono de su madre y comenzó a acariciar el cabello bicolor de su hermano mellizo.

**(Hora de la Dra. Laura: Los Gemelos comparten el mismo sexo; los mellizos no)**


	4. Enfrentamiento

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. **

**Solo nos pertenecen algunos: Saya, Raito, Shinju y Kazuki.**

Naruto y Saya estaban en la habitación, que compartían en la gran mansión que el Mizukage les había obsequiado a los de Konoha.

Saya besaba a su protegido, mientras le abrazaba con sus brazos tatuados, sus alas grises rosaban el descubierto torso del joven, que ese mismo día cumpliría sus 15 años. Naruto aún tenían sus pantalones. La Ángel, tenía su vestido carmesí solo cubriendo sus partes más íntimas.

Naruto ya no era el mismo niño, que ella protegía día a día. Ahora era uno de los mejores Shinobis de Kirigakure.

— ¿Te gusto tu regalo de cumpleaños, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto dulcemente la Ángel castaña. El rubio asintió—Y esto, aún no termina Naruto-Kun—dijo Saya mientras desaparecía entre las sabanas, bajando hasta la parte más íntima del rubio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos pensaban que Naruto aun estaría dormido. (Eran casi las 10:00 am) así que estaban alistando todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños del rubio.

Ritsuko estaba ayudando a los demás. Ella estaba vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda azul.

—Ritsuko—le llamo Kushina— ¿Te importaría ir a ver porque Naruto aún no despierta?

—Claro, Kushina-chan—dijo Ritsuko, mientras iba a la habitación del rubio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con el rubio en el 7°cielo. Y cierta Angelita, no muy santa, dándole un placer inimaginable al rubio.

Sin decir nada, cerro con seguro, se quitó su camisa blanca y se acercó a la pareja. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a la demoniza en su habitación. Más no dijo nada al ver los atributos de la pelirroja.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse. Hasta que el rubio dejo de besarla. Saya salió de entre las sabanas, se había ahogado con _algo_.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Los demás los están esperando haya afuera, Naruto, Saya—dijo Ritsuko. La pareja se miró, se metieron a bañar y salieron ya vestidos.

Saya con su vestido rojo y Naruto con una camiseta manga corta blanca y un pantalón azul.

Salieron como si nada, celebraron y se divirtieron.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Itachi_—pensó Sasuke mientras que entrenaba a altas horas de la noche—_Juro que te matare, juro que los matare a todos ustedes._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke le pago a un barquero para que lo llevara hasta Kiri. Al llegar, se infiltro sin ser detectado.

Itachi y Shisui detectaron la Chacra de Sasuke.

— ¿Ocurre algo, chicos? —pregunto Nagato.

—Es mi hermano menor, Sasuke, según parece… desea hacer las cosas por su cuenta—dijo Itachi mientras tomaba su Katana.

—Itachi—dijo Tsunade— ¿Realmente iras tú solo?

—Así es, Tsunade-Sama—dijo Itachi mientras desaparecía en el aire.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Itachi Uchiha—dijo Sasuke mientras que veía a su hermano aparecer con su tecnica de cuervos. Mientras que cargaba la tecnica Chidory en su brazo— ¡Hoy…! ¡Vas…! ¡A MORIR! —Se vio una gran explosión desde la Mansión.

El brazo de Sasuke era sostenido con una gran fuerza por Itachi. Su mortal tecnica nunca llego a su destino.

—**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu** (Prisión de agua) —dijo Itachi mientras que una prisión de agua aparecía alrededor de su hermano y a causa del Chidory, el Uchiha menor recibía el choque eléctrico. Luego de eso, simplemente lo libero y le dio la espalda.

—No deberías… de darle la espalda… a tu enemigo—dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a correr hacia Itachi—Chidory Nagashi —los rayos fueron contra Itachi.

—**Kage Shīrudo** (Escudo de Sombras) —grito Naruto, mientras que una barrera negra los protegía a ambos de los rayos de Sasuke—**Kage no Tanken** (Dagas Sombra) —Miles de dagas volaron hacia el Uchiha menor, enterrándose en su pierna derecha y atravesando su muñeca izquierda—Perdóname por eso… Itachi… no pensé que las dagas fueran a…—Itachi levanto su mano para decirle a Naruto que no siguiera hablado.

—Lo hiciste muy bien… Naruto—dijo Itachi—En pocos meses. Pienso que podríamos enlistarnos entre los Espadachines de la niebla… Salgamos de aquí —Itachi se transformó en miles de cuervos y Naruto se tele transportó en una nube de humo.

Sasuke se quedó tirado en el suelo.

— _¿Cómo es posible?_ —Pensó frustrado el Uchiha menor—_Después de tantos años… después de entrenar hasta el cansancio… nada ha cambiado ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho durante estos años? Todo… ¿todo para esto?_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron algunos meses. Ahora Naruto, portaba la bandana de Kiri y vestía con: Una chaqueta blanca, una camiseta azul y un pantalón blanco.

Sus Jutsus lo volvieron en pocos meses el novato del año.

No volvieron a saber de Sasuke. No volvieron a saber de Konoha, pero en pocos meses, sabrían de ellos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola, Sasuke-Kun—dijo un hombre pálido apareciéndose ante le Uchiha.

—Hola, Orochimaru-Sensei—dijo Sasuke inclinando su cabeza, en señal de respeto.


	5. Una Familia: una Deimon y un Nefilim

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen algunos: Saya, Raito, Shinju y Kazuki **

**Déjennos intentar de explicarlo: Shinju será hija de Ritsuko (Deimon); Kazuki será hijo de Saya (Nefilim).**

Naruto se encontraba en su habitación. Sus ojos grandes como platos y estaba sudando frio.

Ante él, estaban las 3 mujeres más importantes de su vida: Su madre, Ritsuko y su ángel.

—Naruto-Kun ¿Puedes explicarme cuando paso todo esto? —pidió Kushina. El rubio miro a Ritsuko y Saya. Ambas presentaban en sus vientres, un claro embarazo de no más de 3 meses.

—No estoy seguro, Okasan. Jugábamos un poco, nos tocábamos. Creo que fue… durante el cumpleaños de Itachi, pero no estoy seguro de nada—dijo Naruto pálido y muerto del miedo. Luego agacho su cabeza y se puso sus manos en su rostro. Las 3 pensaban que estaba llorando. Saya se arrodillo y toco su rostro. Cuando Naruto quito su mano de su rostro. El joven se veía realmente muy molesto—Saldré un rato—Las 3se quedaron sin saber que decir, pensar o hacer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto ya había salido de la casa, estaba caminando por un lago, practicando la caminata sobre el agua. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba a punto de cambiar en su vida.

—_Un Nefilim y un Deimon_—pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba—_En fin... Naruto. Tú te lo buscaste, aquí tienes tu recompensa. La paternidad—_Salió del lago y camino de vuelta hasta la mansión. Al llegar, se encontró con la mirada expectante de los otros 10 inquilinos de la mansión, mirándolo expectante; esos 20 ojos, mirándolo fijamente le hicieron asustarse un poco— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes, amigos?

— **¿¡Como esta eso de que serás padre!?**—preguntaron todos al tiempo. Naruto suspiro derrotado.

—Yo tampoco lo sé con toda seguridad, chicos—dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor—Solo… nos tocábamos un poco… no estoy 100% seguro de cuando ocurrió. En fin… no puedo escapar de esto. Yo fui el culpable, ahora yo lo remediare.

—**Te ayudaremos**—dijeron todos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pasaron los años. Naruto ahora tenía 20 años. Desde hacía como unos 5 años era padre de 2 pequeños.

Una niña de cabello entre rojo y rubio, de ojos azules, llamada Shinju; y un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules, llamado Kazuki.

Ambos descubrieron que eran una Deimon y un Nefilim. Mientras miraban a las un pergamino de Jutsus, en el patio de la mansión.

Shinju lo descubrió al ver que podía manipular el Senjutsu a su alrededor y que tenía chacra de tipo Meiton (Oscuridad)

Shinju estaba en un campo de rosas, mientras estudiaba un pergamino de Jutsus. Todos sus Jutsus eran Meiton y que ella era como una esponja de Chacra.

—Wow—dijo su medio hermano, mientras veía como ella lanzaba técnicas Meiton— ¡Eres sorprendente, Neechan!

—Hola, Kazuki-Nichan—dijo Shinju sentada en el campo de rosas, mientras miraba el pergamino entre sus manos, luego lanzo una flecha negra rodeada de un aura lila—Acabo de descubrir, que… no importa que Jutsu use de este pergamino, siempre será Meiton.

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto Kazuki, mientras se sentaba a su lado, mientras realizaba sellos para un Jutsu. Intentando descubrir si lo que decía su media hermana era verdad, lanzo una flecha blanca rodeada de un aura amarilla—El mío no fue Meiton. Fue Koton.

— ¿No sientes frio luego de usar ese Jutsu? —pregunto Shinju, mientras se pasaba sus manos por los brazos.

—No. Yo estoy sintiendo una especie de fuego por debajo de mi piel—dijo Kazuki mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de su media hermana.

Ambos volvieron a practicar los Jutsus del Pergamino. Shinju era de elemento Meiton y Kazuki era de elemento Koton.

—Es muy extraño ¿No lo crees, Neechan? —pregunto Kazuki.

—Sí—dijo Shinju—Quizás nuestros padres sepan algo. ¡Una carrera hasta la casa!

—Muy bien—dijo Kazuki. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia su hogar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Saya estaban desayunando. Los niños habían salido temprano y no habían sabido de ellos.

— **¡Yo llegue primero Nichan/Neechan!** —dijeron ambos niños respirando pesado, ambos niños levantaron la cabeza, encontrando a sus padres, desayunando—**Otosan, Okasan; Nichan/Neechan y yo deseamos preguntarles algo.** **—**Sus padres se les quedaron mirando. Por la mente del trio, solo paso una pregunta:

— _¿Se habrán enterado de que son una Nefilim y un Deimon respectivamente?_ —se preguntaron los 3. Con cierto temor.

—Pues… verán—comenzó Shinju—Nichan y yo estábamos practicando Jutsus. Pero… todos los Jutsus que yo usaba, terminaban siendo Jutsus de elemento Meiton; cuando Nichan los usaba, eran de elemento Koton. ¿Saben a qué se debe esto?

—Pues…—comenzó a hablar Shinju, quien no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo la verdad. No sabía cómo explicarle, que ella era un Ángel.

—Shinju-Chan—dijo Ritsuko acercándose a su hija— ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre y yo te hablamos, sobre tus abuelos y tus tías?

—Por supuesto, que si, Okasan. Me dijeron, que mis abuelos han vivido por miles de años. Y que tenían un poder muy grande. Que en muchas ocasiones, mis tías y tú. Por sus acciones o su forma animal, eran atacadas. Pensando que deseaban hacer daño a las personas—dijo Shinju. Ritsuko se mordió los labios.

—Niños—dijo Naruto—Hace 18 años… Ritsuko, fue controlada en su forma animal, por un hombre que poseía un Kekkei Genkai. Su… ella, es en realidad… ella es Kyubi, la Zorra demonio de 9 colas—Shinju abrió sus ojos grandes. Era una Deimon: mitad humana y mitad demonio

—Yo…—dijo Saya, mirando a su hijo Kazuki—Soy el ángel guardián de su padre. Mi misión me fue encomendada por Shinigami-Sama.

—Entonces… ¿Soy un Nefilim? —pregunto Kazuki antes de desmayarse. Shinju imito a su hermano, desmayándose.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos hermanos despertaron en su habitación, mientras que sentían como sus respectivas madres, acariciaban su cabello. Mientras que Saya, entonaba una hermosa canción.

_Con cautela iras_

_Porque dios observa los pasos que das_

_Toma fuerte mi mano_

_Y así… sabré que segura estaré_

_Aunque muy lejos este en soledad_

_Algún día yo te veré otra vez_

_Yo lo sé._

_Cerca estuve de ti una vez_

_En mi con fiabas también_

_Si algo de ti ignore_

_Volví hacia a mi_

_Me lo hacías saber (bis)_

_Otra vez_

_Algo sucedió_

_Y de pronto no supe que hacer_

_Que abra después._

Shinju y Kazuki despertaron, se encontraron entre los brazos de sus respectivas madres. Como un metal atraído por un imán, se buscaron el uno al otro. Tomándose de la mano. Y asintiendo.

—Al final… solo somos hermanos—dijo Kazuki sonriéndole a su hermana.

—Solo soy una niña con una afinidad en Jutsus Meiton—dijo Shinju—Tu, Kazuki-Nisan; solo eres un niño con afinidad en Jutsus Koton.

—Muy bien dicho… hermana—dijo Kazuki sonriéndole a su hermana.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La paz en la casa fue rota, cuando un Ambu de Kiri llego a la Mansión. Nagato atendió la puerta.

—Nagato-Sama. Tenemos un problema… al parecer. Konoha no cumplió con su parte del trato—dijo el Ambu.

En las calles, se veía Ambus de Raíz, mientras que los 7 espadachines de la niebla y otros Shinobis se defendían con todo lo que tenían.

—Según parece, ese desgraciado de Orochimaru resucito a Danzo—dijo Itachi, mientras realizaba sellos—Katon Shiro—Un fuego blanco salió por la boca del Uchiha quemando a los Ambus de Raíz. Todos procedieron a probar su entrenamiento hasta ese día.

Mientras que nuestros protagonistas defendían Kiri. Kabuto se presentó en medio de la batalla.

—Así que tú eres Namikaze Naruto ¿he? —Pregunto Kabuto sonriéndole al adolecente—Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es...

—Eres Kabuto Yakushi—dijo Naruto mientras sacaba la Katana Yamato—Eres la mano derecha de Orochimaru. Perteneciste a Konoha, te uniste a Orochimaru tiempo después y eres un Genin. Debo de suponer, que tu señor, busca el Sharingan de Uchiha Sasuke ¿No es verdad?

—Ciertamente, eso es lo que busca —dijo Kabuto. Naruto desapareció y Kabuto se espantó, mientras que se ponía en guardia—Eres veloz muchacho. Pero no lo suficiente—dijo mientras estiraba su mano y agarraba a Naruto por el cuello—Orochimaru-Sama. Me envió a buscar a Itachi. Pero creo que contigo podre…—Kabuto no término lo que estaba diciendo, puesto que Naruto había sacado la Katana Yamato y con ella le había cortado el brazo derecho— ¡Mi…! ¡Mi brazo! ¡Me las vas a pagar mocoso! —Dijo mientras hacía sellos con una sola mano a una gran velocidad, pero no la suficiente como para no poder ser copiada por el Sharingan de Itachi y Shisui o por el Rinnegan de Nagato— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! —la bola de fuego iba hacia Naruto.

—Suiton: Tsunami—se escuchó al unísono: Naruto, Shisui y Mizuki atacaron con el mismo Jutsu, el cual golpeo con toda su fuerza a Kabuto.

—Meiton/Koton: Kitsune no Shiyo (Juicio de Zorros) —dijeron al tiempo Shinju y Kazuki. Ante todos los presentes apareció un Zorro de Chacra. Mitad blanco y mitad negro, que devoro a Kabuto.

El peliblanco, asustado y a sabiendas de que ese era su fin, ataco por última vez.

—Kaze no Yari (Flecha de viento) —La flecha voló a una velocidad mayor a la que cualquiera pudiera alcanzar a ver y atravesó a Naruto, dejando ver un gran agujero en su pecho, permitiendo ver con un gran horror a su familia, atreves del pecho de su: novio, hijo, sobrino y padre. Naruto cayó al suelo.

El Nefilim y la Deimon, con una gran furia. Cerraron sus puños, comprimiendo el Zorro de chacra, alrededor del peliblanco, hasta que le molieron los huesos y quemaron sus restos.

Naruto cayó al suelo, intentaba respirar; fue rodeado por sus amigos y familia. Sus hijos lloraban impotentes, mientras que su hija le gritaba algo a su madre, quien se veía muy asustada y le respondía asustada y temerosa. Naruto vio cómo su hija empujo a su madre y hacia un gesto obsceno con su dedo. Ritsuko se acercó de nuevo a él. Miro a Kushina quien lloraba impotente, sintió como todo se oscurecía, dejo de: sentir dolor, de ver, de oler, de oír y de sentir.

Se vio a sí mismo en un túnel, entendía que su hora había llegado. Luego sintió un gran dolor en su cuello.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba vivo y sintió un nuevo Chacra correr por sus venas, miro su piel pálida, se puso de pie como pudo, asistido por su madre y su tío.

Solo para volver a ser derribado, esta vez por sus hijos que lo abrazaban felices de que estuviera vivo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo… mi rey—dijo Ritsuko besándolo.

—Pensamos que morirías, Otosan—dijo Kazuki mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.


	6. El Ultimo Rey Demoniaco

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. **

**Solo nos pertenecen: Saya, Raito, Shinju y Kazuki.**

**Shinju es la ****Deimon****; Kazuki es el ****Nefilim****. Lamentamos nuestros errores en el capítulo anterior.**

Naruto acababa de abrir los ojos. Estaba en los brazos de Ritsuko. Sentía como la herida de los colmillos de Ritsuko, se iban cerrando poco a poco.

—Ha—se quejó del dolor, mientras que se levantaba poco a poco, con la ayuda de Ritsuko; Noto que su piel estaba extremadamente pálida— ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

—Otosan—dijo Shinju acercándose a su padre para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Otosan? —pregunto el Nefilim, acercándose a su padre, con la misma mirada de preocupación de su hermana.

—Naruto-Kun estará bien—dijo Ritsuko, mientras le ayudaba a entrar en la casa y a recostarse en una cama—Bueno, Naruto-Kun. Ahora, solo tendrás que descansar, mañana en la mañana, deberías de sentirte bien y… en vista de que mañana será la **Luna Carmesí**. Entonces, Shinju, tú y yo; podremos ir a entrenar.

— **¡¿Ir a entrenar?!** **—**exclamaron padre e hija.

—Shinju ya tiene 8 años, mañana mismo, en la noche. Sus poderes demoniacos se manifestaran al igual que los tuyos, Naruto-Kun—dijo Ritsuko, mientras besaba la frente de su novio.

Shinju salió de la habitación de sus padres y su "tía" (Saya). Preguntándose si ya habrían llegado las cajas con unos Mangas que ella y su hermano habían ordenado la semana pasada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nuestro padre es un Rey Demoniaco y su cabello es más bien… —sentencio Shinju al entrar en su habitación, compartida con su amado hermano Nefilim.

—Su cabello es rubio cenizo; tú eres mitad Demonio; yo soy mitad Ángel. Para nosotros todas estas cosas deberían de ser de lo más normal, Shinju-Nee—dijo Kazuki, mientras leía un Manga—Además, ambos lo tomamos muy bien… según lo que puedo a recordar de hoy en la mañana—dijo sonriéndole, mientras volvía a mirar su Manga. Shinju miro el libro Manga en las manos de su hermano, en la portada decía: _**"Kitsune no Fukuin" **_(El Evangelio del Zorro)

Una vez más, su Chacra Demoniaco se desbordo.

Kazuki intentaba mantener la calma, pero, en sus 8 años de vida. Sabía que cuando Shinju se enfadaba con alguien de la casa, esa persona SUFRIRIA.

Recuerdo

_Kazuki y Shinju tenían 6 años. _

_Shinju estaba jugando con un palacio de muñecas que le habían regalado._

_Mientras que Kazuki jugaba con unos Ambus de Juguete._

_Itachi pasó por allí, distraído y piso una muñeca partiéndola. Itachi miro su error, Kazuki e Itachi miraron a la pequeña Shinju, la cual inconscientemente, le lanzo una Kaze no Yari (Cuchilla de Viento) que aventó al Uchiha contra una pared y le quebró un par de costillas._

_El pobre Uchiha estuvo todo un mes hospitalizado._

Fin del Recuerdo

—Uzumaki… Kazuki—dijo Shinju enfadada. Al ver que las cajas estaban abiertas y todas las historietas mangas, ya estaban ordenadas en la estantería—Creí… que AMBOS… habíamos quedado… en que cuando llegaran las Mangas, abriríamos las cajas entre AMBOS.

—… tranquila… Neechan—dijo Kazuki. Su voz se escuchaba calmada, pero en realidad estaba temblando, el pequeño Nefilim sabía que su hermana era capaz de todo—Además, reorganice la estantería… para que pudieras encontrar las Mangas nuevas con facilidad—luego, sintió como la Deimon se subió sobre él y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho.

—Estas nervioso, Nichan—dijo Shinju, mientras tomaba una de sus nuevas historietas manga y ponía su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano; Ella leía _**Seikazobu**_ (La Sagrada Familia) mientras que él leía _**Kitsune no Fukuin**_. El ambiente en la habitación de los hermanos siempre era una combinación entre: Tensión y Calma. En vista de que por algún motivo, tenían acercamientos inconscientes (y pensamientos también inconscientes) entre ambos—Por cierto… Mis padres mañana me llevaran a entrenar… Por un evento aparentemente demoniaco, que se da una noche cada _yo que sé_. Llamado: **La Luna Carmesí.**

—Rayos—dijo Kazuki mientras devolvía la historieta manga a su lugar—En cambio, mientras que ustedes salen, yo me quedare aquí en la casa con los demás. Ya desearía ser también un Deimon, como tú. Shinju-Neechan.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Kazuki refunfuñaba.

Naruto y Saya. Hablaban sobre su pequeño Nefilim de 8 años.

—Bueno—dijo Naruto—Ustedes 2 también podrían venir esta noche. De algo debe de servir esta energía ofrecida por la Luna Carmesí. Una vez cada 4 años.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El entrenamiento de Sasuke con Orochimaru dio frutos. En solo un par de meses. Sasuke ya se había fortalecido y había desarrollado por completo su Mangekyou Sharingan, pero aun así, seguía sin poseer el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Al terminar su entrenamiento en ese _par_ de meses con Orochimaru. Sasuke huyo, en búsqueda de su venganza, en búsqueda de su victoria sobre Naruto e Itachi.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko y Saya en compañía de sus hijos: Shinju y Kazuki. Abrieron un **Wamuhoru** (Agujero de Gusano) Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un templo antiquísimo en medio de Mesopotamia.

Comenzaron a entrenar, cuando la luna carmesí estuvo en su máximo punto.

Shinju y Naruto se acostumbraron al hecho de que sus Jutsus fueran Meiton y también a sus nuevas habilidades demoniacas, así como al hecho de ser Rey y Princesa del 9° Circulo del Makai, respectivamente.

Kazuki y su madre, entrenaron con sus Jutsus Koton. Sacaron sus alas y lucharon entre ellos, hasta el cansancio.

—No… creo… poder dar… ni un paso… después de esto—dijo Kazuki cayendo de espaldas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, por el cansancio.

Saya estaba en las mismas, mientras que se arrastraba hasta su hermano Nefilim.

Sus padres se miraron y luego sacaron a sus hijos de ese lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, se había infiltrado en Kiri. Decidido a que mataría a Naruto e Itachi, a penas los viera.

Vio a Naruto, pero este estaba cambiado físicamente; su cabello era rubio cenizo, acompañado de un par de mujeres que cargaba a unos niños. Eso hiso que Sasuke se enfadara aún más.

Él había decidido que restauraría al Clan Uchiha, pero por estar pensando en su venganza contra su hermano Itachi y en superar a Naruto, nunca estuvo con ninguna Kunoichi en Konoha. Y, después de tantos años, Uzumaki Naruto tenía ahora una familia propia. 

Esto le hiso sentirse celoso del hecho de que el Uzumaki tuviera una familia.

Vio a ambos niños, saltar de los brazos de sus respectivas madres y comenzar a hablar alegremente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke decidió seguirlos hasta su casa y matar al Uzumaki y a su hermano al mismo tiempo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto les abrió la puerta a sus esposas, él también iba a entrar. Pero se detuvo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Sasuke lo vio salir corriendo y decidió seguirlo.

A los pocos minutos, lo vio transformarse en un Zorro rubio y correr aún más rápido. Sasuke lo siguió, hasta un claro, donde tomo su forma humana y saco su Katana, comenzó a practicar su Kenjutsu contra unos clones de sombras.

Sasuke decidió que esperaría a que terminara de entrenar, hasta que estuviera cansado y en ese preciso instante, lo mataría.

Entonces, un gran miedo recorrió a Sasuke, cuando los clones desaparecían, no eran en una nube de humo era en sangre, al final el rubio termino manchado de sangre.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirás espiándome? —pregunto Naruto. Mientras miraba el árbol donde estaba Sasuke con su Rinnegan activado.

Sasuke se sorprendió de que Naruto lo hubiera descubierto. Saco la Katana Nagashi y la cargo con su Chidory y corrió hacia Naruto, quien se mofaba de él extendiendo sus brazos esperando el golpe de Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpear a Naruto, el rubio extendió su mano y dijo

—Hane Kitsune (Cuchilla Zorro) —una cuchilla escarlata salió de la palma de la mano del rubio.

Sasuke estaba tan cerca que la cuchilla entro en el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha, siguió su camino por el hemisferio izquierdo del Uchiha y desconecto los nervios de su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha.

Sasuke no pudo seguir en pie y cayó hacia un lado. Entonces… lo vio: No había nada humano en los ojos de Naruto, su chacra era el de un Biju.

—El… ¿el Kyubi te ha dominado?—le pregunto Sasuke con miedo.

—Antes de matarte… te contare la verdad: El Kyubi no existe. Es **Ritsuko** quien existe. Ella es lo que se podría llamar… el espíritu de Kyubi. Una mujer… libre de toda maldad del Kyubi. Ritsuko, me ha dado una familia. Una pequeña Deimon de nombre Shinju—dijo Naruto, mientras se apartaba de Sasuke y cargaba su Chacra en la Katana Yamato—El día en que mi padre se sacrificó. Shinigami-Sama. Me otorgo un Ángel Guardián. Su nombre es Saya, tal y como te lo imaginas... Sasuke. También me enamore de Saya y de ella, tuve a Kazuki, un pequeño Nefilim—Naruto cargo una Bijudama alrededor de la Katana Yamato —Ayer. Se apareció por aquí, ese desgraciado de Kabuto y me asesino—La Katana brillaba en un color negro—Shinju le grito a su madre y ella me mordió en el cuello—dijo mostrándole la cicatriz del mordisco—Al morderme, me transformo en su rey. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto; el último Rey Demoniaco—Sin más miramientos, paso la Katana por el cuello de Sasuke. Pero el Uchiha alcanzo a usar el Izanagi para evitar ser decapitado. El Uchiha reapareció a un par de metros más lejos de él.

La Katana volvió a brillar de color negro y comenzó a cortar el aire repetidamente, lanzando una veloz red de ráfagas de energía demoniaca, de las cuales. Solo una de ellas surtió efecto, cortando el hombro derecho del Uchiha.

Sasuke desesperado, al ver el gran poder de Naruto, se lanzó contra él, con el Chidory Nagashi en la mano.

Naruto se encontraba con los brazos abiertos, esperando recibir el ataque, cuando Sasuke se acercó con su Chidory Nagashi; Naruto susurro algo apenas audible para el Uchiha.

—_**Wamuhoru**_ (Agujero de Gusano) —un portal verde, apareció a las espaldas del Uzumaki. Sasuke golpeo a Naruto pero, algo extraño ocurrió: Mientras que Sasuke intentaba matarlo, la piel de Naruto estaba intacta, no había la más mínima duda de que el Chidory le había pegado en el pecho. Sasuke no podía hacerle el más mínimo daño a Naruto. El rubio se dejó caer en el portal. Agarrando con una gran fuerza al Uchiha y empujándolo dentro del portal.

Naruto giro sobre sí mismo, poniendo al Uchiha bajo sus pies y pateándole en la espalda haciéndole golpearse contra el suelo.

Sasuke vio que ahora se encontraban en el interior de una oscura cueva. Sasuke activo su Sharingan para poder ver en la oscuridad. Al hacerlo vio un puño de Naruto en su cara.

El golpe le mando contra una pared y volvió a golpearse contra el suelo.

—En algunos años… llegara la guerra del Armagedón. Los Demonios y los Shinigamis. Contra los Ángeles de Kami. Mi hijo, Kazuki, será el único capaz de controlar a los Arcángeles para ponerlos en contra del propio Kami. Mientras que eso este pasando. Mi hija, Shinju comandara junto a su madre, a unas cuantas fuerzas del Makai. Y yo, controlare a los Akuma-Shinigamis—dijo Naruto— ¡Contempla! ¡Contempla a mi ejército! —Naruto saco de nuevo la Katana Yamato, corto el suelo y una brecha inter dimensional se hiso presente en el suelo, de la brecha, comenzaron a salir miles de demonios: algunos tenían formas de Ángeles y volaban, otros se arrastraban, otros tenían formas de animales como los Bijus y otros… tenían una forma inhumana, antinatural. Que hicieron que Sasuke se les quedara viendo. Sasuke no podía despegar su mirada de los demonios que seguían surgiendo de esa brecha. Hasta que Naruto vio que Sasuke ya no podría mantenerse consiente por mucho tiempo—Suficiente—chasqueo sus dedos y todos los Demonios y Shinigamis se detuvieron. Miraron a Naruto, asintieron y volvieron a la brecha, cuando el último de ellos volvió al abismo, la brecha se cerró.

Sasuke, no lo pudo soportar más y se desmayó.

Al despertar, se encontró con Naruto, tenía sus manos en la espalda, estaba atado.

—Planeas… ¿Planeas destruir las Naciones con esos… con esos seres bajo tu mando? —pregunto Sasuke, con un hilo de voz.

—No. Mi guerra no es contra ustedes. Mi guerra es contra Madara y Akatsuki. En cuanto termine dicha guerra… en la cual todos ustedes se verán involucrados. Le permitiré a un… le permitiré a alguien a quien le tengo toma mi confianza… volver del Makai, para ayudarme a iniciar el Armagedón. Donde nosotros los demonios… obtendremos nuestro lugar. Volveremos al Sukai—dijo Naruto. Mientras estiraba su mano, Sasuke intento alejarse, pero Naruto le tomo por la cabeza y dijo—**Kenbō Akuma** (Amnesia Demoniaca) —los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron en blanco y cayó desmayado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke despertó en Konoha, en una cama de hospital, con unas esposas en sus manos. Lo último que recordaba era a alguien de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules, tez pálida, chaqueta negra y pantalón azul.


	7. De Rey a Mizukage

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen algunos: Saya, Raito, Shinju y Kazuki.**

**Shinju es la ****Deimon**** y Kazuki es el ****Nefilim**

**Posdata: Feliz 2014 a todos. **

Yagura. Se reunió, con sus consejeros, quienes estaban pensando en quien podría sucederlo. Esta reunión, se les hiso hasta tarde.

Al final, Yagura salió para dar el aviso sobre el nuevo Mizukage.

—Pueblo de la Kiri—dijo Yagura ante todos los Shinobis, Kunoichis y Aldeanos de Kiri —Es el nuevo Mizukage, será un joven Chunnin, el cual por sus múltiples habilidades, nos ha salvado en más de una ocasión de los distintos ataques de Otogakure, en contra de nuestra aldea… Por eso mismo, nombro a Uzumaki Naruto, como mi sucesor. Nombro a Uzumaki Naruto como el Godaime Mizukage.

— ¡Otosan en el nuevo Mizukage! —gritaron Shinju y Kazuki de la emoción.

Todos voltearon a ver al Godaime Mizukage, pero lo encontraron desmayado en el suelo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Yagura le enseño a Naruto el funcionamiento de la aldea y sus obligaciones como nuevo Mizukage.

En pocos meses, Naruto consiguió erradicar a los extorsionadores, consiguió que la aldea dejara de ser una aldea, en la cual sus habitantes temieran por sus vidas; los aldeanos trabajaban con amor y compromiso entre todos ellos.

La aldea dejo de ser conocida como "Chigiri no Sato" (Aldea de la Niebla Ensangrentada) para ser llamada "Kibo no Kiri" (Aldea de la niebla de la Esperanza)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Lord Mizukage—dijo Ritsuko apareciendo y entregándole a Naruto un pergamino—Acaba de llegar, este pergamino. Pensamos que lo envían desde Konoha.

—Gracias, mi Reina—dijo Naruto mientras abría el pergamino—Una reunión entre los 5 Kages... según parece, en vista de que Akatsuki está aliado con Otogakure. Entre ambos están causando una gran destrucción entre las aldeas restantes y... atrapando a los Jinchurikis—Miro a Ritsuko y fríamente le dijo—Comunícate con Raito… supuestamente, el Gedo Mazo no existe—Ritsuko asintió. Ritsuko se concentró, cerro y hablo con la contraparte de su marido por un par de horas—Él dice que efectivamente destruyo el Gedo Mazo. Pero que no sabe que está pasando.

—Bien. Acudiremos a la reunión. Mizuki, Itachi y Shisui vendrán conmigo. Por favor, diles—pidió el rubio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

De camino a la Aldea del Hierro. El Mizukage y su gente fueron atacados. Itachi y Shisui se libraron de unos cuantos asaltantes. Mizuki y Naruto les dieron muerte a los restantes, en pocos minutos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo Taka, se movilizabahacia la cumbre de los 5 Kages.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Soy Mifune, podemos comenzar—dijo el líder Samurái.

—Con su permiso, Mifune-Domo. Tomare la palabra—dijo Naruto—El Gedo Mazo fue destruido hace más o menos uno años. Pero, aun así. Akatsuki ha seguido recolectando a los Bijus. No sabemos dónde o como están recolectando a los Bijus.

—Akatsuki es un problema que debe de ser erradicando en el menor tiempo posible, antes de que más personas salgan lastimadas por su culpa—dijo Gaara.

—Controlar un Biju, requiere muchos años. Tiempo, esfuerzo y consideración ¿No es así, Kazekage-Sama; Mizukage-Sama? —pregunto el Tsuchikage. Naruto, Gaara y Killer Bee asintieron.

—Los únicos capaces de controlar a un Biju han sido: Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama—dijo Inoichi—Así como el ex Mizukage, Yagura, el actual Mizukage: Naruto a conseguido un control máximo con su Biju… Así como el hermano menor del Raikage: Killer Bee —Bee quebró la mesa con su puño. Todos los Shinobis que acompañaban a los Kages se pusieron en guardia.

—Itachi, Shisui, Mizuki… estoy bien—dijo Naruto.

—Kankuro, Temari. Retírense—dijo Gaara.

—Lo mismo les digo a ustedes; Retírense—dijo Inoichi. Cuando todos se calmaron, Inoichi dijo—Mis Ambus han dado con la identidad del líder de Akatsuki… Uchiha Madara.

—Eso es imposible—dijo el Tsuchikage.

—Lo mismo digo, mis Zorros me mandan información de todas partes—dijo el joven Mizukage— Todos me dicen lo mismo: Uchiha Madara murió hace varias décadas.

—Mi información es fiable, pero no se las fuentes—dijo Inoichi.

— ¿¡Estás diciendo que él es Inmortal!? —pregunto el Raikage.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer—dijo Mifune—Es crear una fuerza aliada. En contra de Madara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shinju se encontraba en el mismo claro de Rosas al cual siempre iba. Una vez allí, comenzó a planear su siguiente movimiento. En contra de Akatsuki.

—Oye. Shinju-Nichan—dijo Kazuki— ¿En qué piensas?

—En todos los demonios que convocare cuando comience esta nueva guerra —dijo Shinju sonriente— Porque se, que la habrá. Tienes a un Cuarto de los Ángeles de Kami, sin mencionar a una legión de Shinigamis; yo tengo a un Tercio de los Demonios y Otosan tiene control sobre una legión entera de demonios. Ganaremos esta guerra contra Madara, aun antes de que empiece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Si todos lo aprueban… voy a aceptar el nombramiento—dijo Inoichi.

—No—dijo el Raikage—Simplemente, ordenarías un ataque en forma de un ajedrez contra de Akatsuki, que terminaría por diezmar nuestras tropas.

—Lord Kazekage y lord Mizukage son demasiado jóvenes—dijo Mifune—Lord Raikage, no tiene control sobre sí mismo y en cuanto a lord Tsuchikage, simplemente es un Adulto Mayor. Propongo entonces… que, entre los 5 coordinen los ataques en contra de Madara y Akatsuki.

—**Bien**—dijeron los 5 Kages.

Una planta apareció en medio del salón de la reunión. Y de este, salió Zetsu blanco.

—Hola—dijo Zetsu blanco.

—Es un Akatsuki—dijo Inoichi. Todos los Shinobis y los 5 Kages se pusieron en guardia.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ha logrado colarse en este lugar—dijo Zetsu—Ahora ¡¿Dónde podría estar escondido?!

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke? — pregunto el Tsuchikage.

— ¿¡Donde se encuentra!? —pregunto el Raikage tomando a Zetsu por el cuello.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Samurái se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Taka, mientras que luchaban contra ellos.

Sasuke consiguió abrirse paso entre los Samurái.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un joven de cabello castaño largo, piel gris ceniza, que vestía con una túnica roja. Se hiso presente en el lugar de la reunión.

—Mi Rey. Uchiha Sasuke y su gente, han llegado—dijo el joven.

— ¿Mi hija los ha liberado? —Pregunto Naruto—Contéstame… Azrael.

—Efectivamente… mi señor—respondió Azrael —En este preciso instante… mis tropas y las tropas del líder Mifune, se están encargando del grupo Taka. Más efectividad tienen mis tropas… mi señor.

—Azrael. Una guerra se aproxima… Necesito convencer a Raum, de luchar a mi lado—dijo Naruto.

—Raum y los suyos, me obedecen a mí. Si yo le ordeno, luchar a vuestro lado, entonces lo hará—dijo Azrael.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En ese instante, la pared se destruyó y todos vieron a Sasuke en la puerta.

Sasuke, sin pensárselo ataco a Naruto. Quien fue defendido por Azrael, Itachi y Shisui.

Sasuke convocó a su Susanoo, pero Naruto y Azrael, contraatacaron usando sus Katanas y sus golpes de Chacra demoniaco, destruyeron el Susanoo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Karin y Juugo fueron apresados por una prisión de Rayo del Raikage.

Suigetsu fue atrapado en una prisión de Gaara.

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. Fueron salvados por Tobi, quien llego a tiempo y con su Kamui saco al equipo Taka de ese lugar.

—Entonces—dice Kankuro—Esa es la habilidad de Madara Uchiha.

—Un Jutsu de Tele transportación—dice Temari.

—Escuchen mi explicación. En un comienzo. Mi plan era tomar a todos los Bijus y resucitar al legendario Jubi. Pero, un hombre… destruyo el Gedo Mazo—dijo Tobi.

—Lo sé. Yo pude verlo con mis propios ojos—dijo Naruto apareciendo a las espaldas de Tobi, el Akatsuki se dio la vuelta para ver al Uzumaki, pero el Mizukage le agarro por el cuello, dejando que su nuevo Chacra Demoniaco se desbordara—Porque yo… destruí el Gedo Mazo, por órdenes de Shinigami-Sama.

— ¿¡Entonces fuiste tú!? —Pregunto Tobi desesperado, al conocer al culpable de su retraso—Por **TU** culpa. Mi plan se ha retrasado otros 5 años. Pero no creas que esto se quedara así. Tomare a todos los Bijus y…—dejo de hablar, al ver el Chacra carmesí del joven Mizukage

—Si deseas seguir con esto. Adelante. Pero, te lo advierto: Tengo de mi lado a todos los demonios que el mundo humano haya conocido, Shinigami-Sama esta de mi lado. Los 7 Arcángeles y sus ejércitos, están bajo mis órdenes. Si lo que deseas es una guerra a gran escala… entonces que así sea—dijo Naruto.

— ¿De…? ¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto Tobi.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Raito—dijo Naruto sonriendo y haciendo que Tobi se ahogara con su chacra desbordante—Shinigami-Sama destruyo al Kyubi. Pero aun así, yo me transforme en un Rey Demoniaco. Demonios, Shinigamis y Ángeles; están bajo mis órdenes—Tobi no sabía si creerle o no. Pero el poder del Mizukage era muy grande. Así que simplemente comenzó a desaparecer con el Kamui—**Kage no Kushizashi** (Empalamiento de Sombras) —dijo el Mizukage mientras salía del lugar.

—Si ese desgraciado desea su maldita guerra… —comenzó a decir Killer Bee—… le daremos su guerra.

— ¡SI! —dijeron los otros 4 Kages.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shinju y Kazuki, estaban haciendo un gran Sello con un Pergamino.

—Este pergamino—dijo Kazuki—Invocara al más grande ejército sobrenatural que pueda haber visto este mundo.

—Bueno—dijo Shinju, mientras enrollaba el pergamino—Otosan, tu y yo. Aun podremos invocar a un ejército sobrenatural tan grande como puedan imaginar los demás Kages y las otras Naciones.

—Ganamos esta guerra, Neechan—dijo Kazuki—Ganamos esta guerra… aun antes de que comenzara.


	8. La Guerra Perdida

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen.**

**Solo nos pertenecen: Saya, Raito, Shinju y Kazuki.**

**Shinju ****Deimon**** y Kazuki ****Nefilim**

**Diego y Laura: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Que empiece la Guerra!**

Los 5 Kages seguían en el mismo lugar, luego de la batalla.

—Entonces… Lord Mifune ¿Entre los 5 comandaremos las fuerzas aliadas? —pregunto el Raikage.

—Eso mismo ha dicho, Raikage-Sama—dijo Gaara—Debemos de avisar a los Feudales.

—Es hora… de preparar a las tropas—dijo Naruto sonriente.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Makai, futuro; Dimensión de Raito)**

**En esta dimensión. Shinju y Kazuki ambos son Deimon.**

Shinju miraba a su hermano sorprendida. El joven, estaba reformado y curado. Saya había aparecido y le había dado unas pastillas que curaron al joven, quien ahora se movía con total naturalidad.

—Chicos. Iremos a ayudar en la 4° Guerra Shinobi—dijo su madre Ritsuko.

—Aún falta bastante para que comience la 4° Guerra—dijo Kazuki sonriendo. No había visto una guerra así… pero volvería a verla.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Dimensión del presente/ 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi en la puerta)**

El joven Mizukage abrió las puertas de su oficina, seguido por sus capitanes Ambu: Itachi y Shisui; solo con pensar en la guerra que se avecinaba, ya era suficiente preocupación.

—Hola, mi amor—dijo Ritsuko entrando por la puerta.

—Ritsuko-Sama—dijeron ambos Uchiha para luego desaparecer.

—Hola, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunto el Uzumaki.

—Tienes una visita… de la rosadita—dijo Ritsuko mientras dejaba surgir un zorro de Chacra a sus espaldas.

—Hazla pasar—ordeno el Rey/Mizukage.

—Ten… mucho cuidado… amor mío—dijo Ritsuko mientras que el zorro se ponía el guardia. El Mizukage hiso lo mismo mostrando un zorro mucho más grande. La reina no dijo nada más y se retiró, Sakura la vio salir, Ritsuko se la acerco, Sakura intento retroceder, pero Ritsuko le tomo por el hombro y le dijo, mientras que acariciaba su barbilla—Cuida tu lengua, linda.

Sakura entro a la oficina del Mizukage mirando hacia atrás.

—Hola, Sakura—dijo el rubio fríamente, demasiado frio para ella.

—Naru… Naruto-Kun—el uso de ese sufijo, no tuvo el efecto esperado por la joven Kunoichi de la hoja. Ella pensó que él sonreiría cálidamente o le devolvería el cumplido. Pero **no**. Su semblante se volvió frio y sombrío.

Luego, vio el semblante del Mizukage relajarse, mientras que volvía a sus asuntos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Haruno? —pregunto el Mizukage.

—Naruto… yo… te amo. Sasuke ya no significa nada para mí—dijo la Kunoichi.

—Tú jamás me amaste… Haruno. No nos hemos visto en un **LARGO**… tiempo—dijo Naruto—Reapareces en mi vida… ¿Cuánto? Unos 11 años después. Y… me confiesas este… supuesto amor tuyo. Perdona, pero yo ya he armado mi vida. Actualmente estoy casado y tengo 2 hijos que necesitan de mí.

— ¿¡Cómo!? —Grito Sakura— ¿¡Estas… estas casado y eres padre!?

—Así es—dijo Naruto mientras volvía a firmar sus papeles sin prestarle mayor atención a la pelirrosa. Luego, le hablo al aire—Entonces… Azrael ¿Qué te contesto Raum?—Un joven de cabello castaño, piel gris y vestido con una túnica carmesí se hiso presente en el despacho del Mizukage.

— _¿Qué?_ —Se preguntó Sakura— _¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya sentido llegar a la oficina de Naruto-Kun?_

—Raum luchara a nuestro lado… mi lord—dijo Azrael, mientras que reía—Sus legiones pueden considerarse interminables… el enemigo pagara caro por raptar a los Bijus y nuestro ataque… será su perdición.

—Puedes retirarte—dijo Naruto moviendo ligeramente su mano. Azrael realizo una venia y desapareció en el aire—Esto es fantástico… la alianza tendrá a un ejército teóricamente "Inmortal" —Naruto comenzó a reír—Madara no la vera venir. Aunque pueda resucitar a Jubi. No será capaz de resistir al ejército que planeo desatar en el campo de batalla. Nuestra victoria estará asegurada. Nuestra victoria ESTA más que asegurada.

Sakura salió de la oficina, manteniendo la compostura. Cuando cerró la puerta. Solo pudo llorar amargamente, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shinju apareció en la oficina de su padre, sin decir nada y sin esperar a que él le hablara, puso en pergamino ante él. Realizo una venia y dijo.

—Sé que mi Okasan y tú, ya deben de tener un ejército enorme, Otosan—dijo Shinju sonriendo, mientras entregaba el pergamino —Pero aun así… aquí te entrego este Jutsu de invocación que hice con mi hermano, que invocara a los mayores generales demoniacos y angelicales.

—Gracias mi cielo—dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su hija.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El gran ejército de la Alianza se encontraba en una gran tortuga, que volaba por los cielos.

En el interior los 5 Kages hablaban sobre el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la Guerra: La Montaña Cementerio.

—Los Ambu. Dicen que el enemigo contiene cerca de 100.000 soldados—dijo Mifune

—No podemos arriesgar las vidas de nuestros Shinobis y Kunoichis—dijo Naruto— Enviare de inmediato a las tropas de Azrael y Raum. Que ellos se adelanten y comiencen a diezmar a nuestros enemigos.

Los otros 4 Kages asintieron.

Naruto salió a la cabeza de la tortuga, saco su Katana que brillaba de un color negro/purpura. Cortó el aire y una brecha inter dimensional se abrió ante los ojos de todos: Miles de Demonios, seres de pesadillas, Shinigamis y Ángeles salieron a cumplir con su misión.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

En la Montaña Cementerio. Tobi y Kabuto, se encontraban hablado. Kabuto comenzó las invocaciones del Edo Tensei.

Sin saber sobre la horda infinita de enemigos de pesadilla que se acercaban.

Los primeros ataúdes mostraron a los miembros de Akatsuki ya fallecidos, con túnicas escarlata.

—Primero. Los primeros miembros de Akatsuki—dijo Kabuto —Sasori, Deidara y Kakuzu; Después los 4 Jinchurikis: Yugito 2 colas, Han 5 Colas, Roshi 4 colas y Utakata 6 colas; Luego los Kages: 2° Tsuchikage, 3° Raikage y 4° Kazekage; 100.000 Zetsu blancos, cultivados en el árbol Hashirama.

—Vamos Kabuto—dijo Tobi —La 4° Guerra… nos espera.

CONTINUARA…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¡Cual continuara ni que nada!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis se movían sobre las aves de tinta de Sai.

Los Resurrectos en las aves de papel de Deidara.

— ¿Ha? —pregunto Kabuto mirando hacia arriba. Los Shinigamis y los Arcángeles y los ángeles, les cayeron encima tumbándolos.

Los resurrectos y los vivos, estaban tan sorprendidos. Que no tuvieron tiempo para defenderse de la horda de Demoniaca y Angelical, que ahora los estaban masacrando mientras que luchaba codo a codo.

Shinju y Kazuki; habían movilizado una parte de las tropas. Sus padres otras y los Generales Demoniacos, Angelicales y Shinigamis… otra.

La guerra comenzó; Akatsuki y sus fuerzas, comenzaron a diezmar. No puedes matar aquello que jamás estuvo vivo (Demonios, Ángeles y Shinigamis)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Alianza, al ver retroceder al enemigo. También interviene.

Mientras que Kabuto y Tobi huyen del lugar, con el rabo entre las piernas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kabuto desesperado. Realiza su última invocación del Edo Tensei.

Nagato interviene con su propio Rinnegan y sella a una gran cantidad de resurrectos con su Edo Tensei.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En eso. Uno de los ataúdes del Edo Tensei deja libre a su inquilino: Cabello azabache, armadura roja, en sus ojos… uno de los Mangekyou Sharingan. Más poderosos que la historia de Konoha y de los Uchiha haya conocido. El primer Mangekyou Sharingan.

—Según parece…—dijo Madara—Las 5 grandes naciones se han unificado en un solo ejército.

— ¿Otro Madara? —pregunta Tobi sorprendido, luego sus ojos pasan de sorpresa a enojo—Maldito seas, Kabuto.

A pesar del gran ejercito de la Alianza, Madara es capaz de vencer a una gran parte de ellos solo con Taijutsu. Y sale libre del ataúd de Arena de Gaara.

Naruto crea otros 2 clones, listo para contra atacar a Madara con "Bombas Biju" 3 de ellas tenían que ser suficientes como para acabar con ese Uchiha.

—Entonces…—comienza a decir Hinata—Este es el auténtico Madara.

—Pero…—dice el Tsuchikage— ¿Entonces quién es el tipo de la máscara?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Susano—dice Madara al momento de lanzar el Ataque.

—Kōto Suna (Cubierta de Arena) —grita Gaara al momento en que una gran cúpula de arena se levanta sobre el gran ejército para protegerle del ataque de llamas negras.

Luego, la alianza vio el Legendario Rinnegan en los ojos de Madara.

(N/A Laura: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que… la Guerra contra Madara estaría mejor en el fic **"Amor y Perdón"** de la cuenta **"DiegoCristo705"**)


End file.
